Remember me
by chocolatedauntlesscake
Summary: **SPOILER.ONLY READ THIS AFTER READING ALLIGIANT.** You didn't think David would kill the ONLY person who could survive the death serum, did you? Tris wakes up in the hospital, wounded and confused. Why? She lost her memory, and there is no certainty she will ever, get it back.
1. Chapter 1

**Tris POV**

I wake up with pain everywhere and I am in an unfamiliar environment. Come to think of it, everything looks unfamiliar.

"Tris." I here a boy say. I turn my head to see the boy. His eyes are red, and he looks like he hasn't slept in days. I look around and see lost and confused faces around me. A feeling of achievement comes over me, but I have no idea why.

"Where am I?" I ask, and everyone surrounding my hospital bed looks overwhelmed. There is one girl and two boys, they are all strangers.

"your in the hospital." The girl says. Her eyes filled with worry.

"why?" I ask slowly.

"You did it, Tris. You saved everyone in the experiment, you saved me. but you got shot in the process." The same boy from before. Why would I save him? What did I do that is making all these people looking at me like I am some kind of hero? Why do these people look like they care about me so much, when they are strangers? All of these questions are racing through my mind.

"you don't know who we are, do you?" the other boy says, reading my mind.

"not a clue" I respond, all of the faces I see suddenly become sad, mournful, and even hurt. One of the boys sighs and says,

"I am Caleb, your brother." A moment of disbelief runs through me, I would not forget my own brother. But then again, why would he lie? But then who are the other two?

"I am Cara." The girl says

"and I am Mathew." The other boy says.

why don't I remember all these people? Then it hits me. Why don't I remember anything?

* * *

The three of them leave me to rest, but I can't sleep. My mind is racing with questions, none of which anyone around me can answer. Everyone around me is just as clueless as I am.

Suddenly, I hear talking outside. I hear the girl from before, Cara I think speaking. I listen closely,

"Tobias, you have to listen to me, she is alive, she is in that room, but-"

Cara doesn't get to finish. The man burst into the room, his eyes looking for something. His beautiful blue eyes land on me.

The boy runs in my direction, stopping at the foot of my bed.

"Tris" Is all he says. He bends so his eyes are at the same level as mine, and he looks into them lovingly. Why is looking into my eyes lovingly? He runs his fingers through my hair, his eyes filled with worry.

"your ok" With that he gently kisses my lips. For a second I am about to pull away, considering I am kissing a complete stranger, but something inside me keeps me from it.

"We did it, we did it and now we can live the lives we always wanted. Together." he says. I feel a twinge of guilt for not knowing what he is talking about at all.

"I love you Tris," he says."I love you so much. And I always will." He says this with so much love and compation that it brakes a part of my hear when I say,

"who are you?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Tris POV**

_"Who are you?"_

I look at the man in front of me and I can practically see his heart breaking. Seeing him like that made me want to burst into tears. And I still have no idea why. It is so frustrating to not know anything that is happening, and not know anyone. Why did this happen to me, and how? This man, this stranger, is telling me he loves me and I don't even know his name.

"It's Tobias, don't you remember?"

"I am sorry, I don't remember you, or anyone for that matter." I reply, still frustrated with myself. The girl, Cara, whispers something into Tobias's ear. He sighs and looks into my eyes and says,

"You'll remember everything eventually Tris. You will remember us. But for now, I just want you to know I love you." He turns to leave but I grab his hand. I don't know why I do it, but something about him makes me feel like I am safe, and I don't want him to go.

"Tris, you have to get some rest, get some of your energy back, and hopefully some of your memory." I reluctantly let go of his hand. I know he is right, but I don't want to let him go. I guess I am just stubborn. He kisses me on the forehead and walks away

* * *

**(This is her dream)**

I am in a house, it is plain and has no mirrors. I look around and I see a girl, she is the same height as me, if not a little shorter, she has blue-grey eyes, her hair is dirty blonde, and she wears baggy grey clothes.

She is talking to a boy, his eyes are green, his hair blonde, but not like the girl's. Then I realize that the boy is Caleb. My brother. But who is the girl?

The scene around me flashes, and the next thing I know, I am at a ceremony.

"Caleb Prior" A man says. He kinda looks Tobias, except Tobias's eyes were full of love and hope, this man's eyes are filled with hatred, but it is disguised with fake kindness. Something inside me wants to instantly hate this man.

Caleb walks on stage and takes the knife from the man. He cuts his palm and pours his blood into a bowl with water. There are gasps coming from the people in grey and claps coming from the people in blue.

"Beatrice Prior"

The girl from before walks on stage and she looks nervous, she cuts her palm and she pours her blood over sizzling coals. Then it hits me. Prior. Caleb is my brother and his last name is Prior. That means the girl is me.

Cheers emerge from the crowd of people dressed in black. Soon the ceremony is over and she starts running with the people dressed in black. They are all jumping onto the trains, while it is moving. At first I think these people are crazy, then I think 'they are not crazy, they are dauntless.' Beatrice, or I guess I, jump onto the train with the help of a girl.

" I am Christina." She says

"Beatrice"

The scene changes once again and the next thing I know am on a net. A man helps me out of the net and says,

"Name?"

"Tris" I respond

"Make the announcement Four! Another girl yells.

"First jumper, Tris!"

* * *

I wake up with a head ache. I look around, searching for a familiar face, and I still see noone. Just then, the other girl from before walks into the room and sits next to my bed. I look at her face and realize she is also the girl who helped me onto the train after the ceremony. Christina.

"Hey Tris, I figured you would be hungry so I brought you some chocolate cake. It isn't nearly as good as the cake we had in Dauntless, but it is still pretty good I guess." she seems sad, like she has lost someone.

"Thanks Christina, hey what's wrong?" I say to her, taking the cake.

"It's Uriah, I mean you probably don't remember him, but he is one of our friends and he was in an explosion. He has been in a coma for a while and they don't think he is going to wake up. Tris, I am losing everyone I care about. I feel like everyone I care about is either dead or dieing. You are one of the only friends I have left and you don't even remember me."

I immediately feel pity towards her. No one should loose everyone they care about. And I may not remember Uriah, but he was my friend and knowing he may die is mournful.

"Christina, I want you to know that I will always be here for you, and that I won't leave you." I say.

"Tris! You remembered me!" Christina smiles and hugs me tightly.

Suddenly, the doors of the room burst open, and Tobias and a couple others I don't recognize walk over grinning ear to ear.

"Uriah is alive"

**{A/N}**

**Good? Bad? In the Middle? Please review and tell me what you think! I was actually going to stop this story but then i am like 'what the heck, i will give it a try!' i know it is bad so sorry for that. i wanted to update yesterday and on Christmas but this site wasn't working. so this is my late Christmas present to you all. could you give me a Christmas resent by reviewing? sorry if you thought this was bad.**


End file.
